In general holsters, including holsters designed to carry a concealed weapon, such as a firearm, are known. Such holsters, for example, have been designed to fit on or around an individual's thigh, arm and ankle or attached to an individual's chest or waist. However, in many instances, due to the location of the holster, significant compromise is required for a holster to properly house a firearm and be easily accessible. Additionally, if the clothing article concealing the holster is, for example, short or tight, the intent of concealing the weapon will fail.
Holsters designed to be affixed to or encompass an individual's thigh (e.g., tactical holster) are limited in their scope of use when intended to be utilized to conceal a weapon. This is because they can typically only used by an individual wearing a dress or skirt or in some instances an overcoat because of limited ease of accessibility otherwise to the concealed firearm.
Ankle holsters are commonly secured around an individual's ankle and are orientated to hold a weapon in an upright position (i.e., zero cant position). However, in many instances ankle holsters cannot properly secure a firearm in a fixed position due to the lack of surface area and other physical attributes of a human ankle. As a result, ankle holsters regularly require the inclusion of a garter strap to help distribute the weight of a weapon up an individual's leg and onto the individual's calf. Additionally, due to the articulation of one's ankle when an individual moves, ankle holsters tend to be uncomfortable for active use. Furthermore, the position of ankle holsters are less than ideal for an individual desiring to carry a concealed weapon because they are commonly arranged in close proximately to the bottom of a clothing article and, regardless of whether an individual is moving or sitting, ankle holsters are commonly inadvertently revealed and fail to conceal the weapon being carried by the holster.